


good to me

by aukjennie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, chaennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukjennie/pseuds/aukjennie
Summary: what would jennie do without rosie? the girl always knew what she needed and never waited for her to ask for it.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 118





	good to me

it was already past eight in the evening when jennie parked the car in her driveway. yes, she had to stay late once again. work had been really hard lately, the long hours with just a few minutes of lunch break had taken the best of her. her head was pounding and her back ached from sitting in that damn uncomfortable chair all day. at least she knew her girl would be home by now, and the thought warmed her heart a little.  
  
she exhaled deeply before grabbing her purse from the passenger seat next to her and opening the door to hop out of the car. she pushed the door closed and pressed the button to lock it, hearing the double beep behind her. she walked to the front door and rummaged her purse for the keys, cursing at herself for not managing to find it quickly. all she wanted was to crash on the couch and let her body get the rest that it begged for, but for that she had to open the door first. fuck, she really needed to keep it in a handy pocket.  
  
after long stressful seconds, she felt the metal brush her fingers in the abyss of the purse and grabbed the keys, finally managing to open the door. she entered the place, not wasting a second before getting rid of her purse, coat and shoes. exhaling with relief when she felt free. oh, nothing more pleasant than coming home after a long day.  
  
“oh, hi babe!” she heard rosie’s voice coming from the kitchen. “how was your day?”  
  
“fuck, i’m so tired.” she let out, making her way to the inviting couch and then throwing her body against it. “i don’t know how i’m gonna get through this week, honestly.” she ranted.  
  
she had been trying to act lightly at home, so as not to affect her girlfriend with her own problems, but at that moment it was especially hard with all the stress accumulated in the past few days. she wasn’t made of stone after all.  
  
“what happened?” rosie asked, joining the stressed girl on the couch.  
  
“oh, just the usual. i don’t want to blow your mood with mine.”  
  
“you won’t, babe.” the blonde assured in a sweet voice. “come here.” she ran a hand through jennie’s locks right at the back of her head, massaging with her fingertips.  
  
“umm, this is nice.” the brunette noted, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. god, what would she do without rosie? the girl always knew what she needed and never waited for her to ask for it.  
  
“so tell me,” while the younger girl’s right hand worked on jennie’s hair, the left trailed her belly, gently pulling her shirt out of her pants. “what’s going on?”  
  
“oh, well...” jennie opened her eyes to meet the pretty face again, which never failed to soothe her, “it’s that new project that i told you about. i knew it would be a pain in the ass from the start.”  
  
“how so?” the blonde deftly opened the brunette’s jeans and roamed her hand under it, making the girl gasp at the touch.  
  
“they wanted to get this client at all costs, because you know,” she rolled her eyes, “it’s a big one and it pays well, so they promised things that are like _impossible_ to deliver on time now.”  
  
the blonde trailed her hand back up again and pecked her girlfriend’s lips, “oh, why are they always like this?” she asked, sliding gently off the couch to get on her knees.

jennie’s eyes followed rosie as she leaned in front of her, the sight already making the heat between her legs spread all over. how did she manage to get a girl that pretty? even with years of dating, she still wondered. “well, those idiots don’t care because they aren’t the ones who’ll have to deal with the client later.” she vented, lifting up a bit as her girlfriend pulled her pants off.  
  
“shouldn’t they always consult you before selling a project?” the blonde put the pants on the floor next to her and trailed her hands along soft legs, going inward her girl’s thighs. her touch was light, causing goosebumps all over jennie’s skin.  
  
“yeah, but you know how nobody really cares about protocols when money’s at stake.”  
  
“and now what?” rosie asked, moving the girl’s panties to the side with gentle fingers.  
  
“now i’m trying to-” her mind went blank when she felt the warm moist touch on her clit, “ _oh god, baby..._ ” she gasped, frowning at the sudden wave of pleasure inside her.  
  
the younger grinned at the reaction, “you’re trying to...?” she inquired before licking her girl again, still holding her gaze.  
  
jennie had to try hard to concentrate while her girlfriend’s tongue went up and down on her, “umm... i’m trying to find the right people to... umm... to help me deliver it on time and- _oh,_ ” she moaned, not bearing the sensation of the soft tongue dancing in her wet center. “um... on the budget...” she concluded and the blonde saved a reply to suck on her clit, “ _holy fuck.._ ” maybe it was the exhaustion, or maybe her girl just did it too well, but jennie was already feeling up in the clouds, the pleasure making her float. she surely wouldn’t last long.  
  
“it’ll be fine, baby.” the blonde stated in a comforting tone, before licking her lips, “you’re the best at what you do.” she put her mouth back to work, exhaling against the girl’s center when she felt her juice again.  
  
jennie only nodded, not able to think properly anymore, not when rosie’s tongue was exploring her so good. the only thing in her mind was that _rosie_ was the best at what she did. the way her tongue brushed against her folds, the way her hands moved smoothly in her thighs, the way she looked at her with pleading eyes… _god_ , she really was the best.  
  
with no more talking, the exhausted brunette could now forget about all the stress of her day and enjoy the moment to the fullest. the blonde licked and sucked on her clit, before sliding her tongue inside jennie’s walls, receiving a loud moan in return. she moved her tongue in circles, gripping on her girl’s legs to hold her in place when her body started to shake. the younger girl increased the rhythm more and more, to the sound of unrestrained moans, until the older’s back began to arch and she held her breath.  
  
“ _rosie..._ ” jennie let out in a moan, dropping onto the couch again, now completely out of strength, not even to keep her eyes open.  
  
“are you relaxed now?” rosie quipped, sitting next to her girlfriend again.  
  
jennie opened her eyes and smiled, “what did i do to deserve you? i’m so lucky.” she tried to catch her breath while her heart pounded like hammer inside her chest. “you’re so good to me, baby.”  
  
“ _you_ are good to me.” the blonde squeezed both jennie’s cheeks in one hand and pecked her lips. “but seriously, i know this situation sucks, but i’m sure you’ll find a way to solve this, you always do. and i’m here to help you if you need me.”  
  
“did you really pay attention to what i was saying?” jennie asked, intrigued by the younger’s ability to perfectly nail two tasks at once.  
  
“of course i did,” she replied, taking jennie’s hand in hers, stroking her fingers with her thumb. “you know i always listen to what you have to say.”  
  
“i love you so much.” jennie declared, leaning to kiss her girl’s neck.  
  
“i love you more, babe.”  
  
after trailing kisses from her neck to her lips, jennie pulled back again. “i need a shower.”  
  
“okay, but be quick, dinner will be ready in ten.”  
  
“mhm,” jennie kissed her girl on the lips one last time before getting up and gathering her things. she started making her way to the stairs, with bare legs as her pants were in her hands and a knowing smile plastered on her face, “ _stop staring, you creep!_ ” she teased the girl still sitting on the couch, without looking back.

the response came quickly, a small pillow thrown at her legs. she squealed in surprise and rushed her steps, hearing the blonde’s loud laugh behind her —her favorite sound in the world for sure. oh, thank god she had someone like her to come home to. someone who could make her day so much better in just a matter of minutes. someone so good to her.


End file.
